


▇ ▇ ▇ ▇ 的巨龙

by Haru_la_Kaze



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dragon (FFXIV), M/M, Original Character(s), Other, ishgardian, 伊修加德, 精灵（FFXIV）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_la_Kaze/pseuds/Haru_la_Kaze
Summary: 格里达尼亚的冒险者们，说起远方伊修加德的故事……
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

魔女咖啡厅的角落里，一场再寻常不过的对话正在进行。

一桌拼桌的客人全是老练的冒险者，中间夹着一位看着就是新手的年轻猫魅，几杯果酒灌进肚皮，桌上的话题便从正常的新人取经，变成了老手之间的吹牛打屁。

一位被酒精染得脸颊粉红的女性冒险者醉醺醺地说：“……乌尔达哈，真——是不错！那儿的人族，还、还有鲁加，一个比一个壮实……那手臂上的肌肉……你、你可一定要去看看。”

“你让人家小兄弟去看什么壮汉！”旁边一个男人把酒杯一砸，瞪大了眼睛看着猫魅，“要我说，你就去太阳海岸！利姆萨·罗敏萨知道吧？就去那。太阳海岸的舞女真是绝了。哦……你也是猫魅，你就想想你见过最漂亮的猫魅族姑娘，在太阳海岸遍地都是呢！”

另一边的干瘦男人听这一男一女争得面红耳赤，对着年轻猫魅招招手，年轻人很机灵地给他倒上酒，竖起耳朵听他要说的话。

“要我说的话，何不考虑去一趟刚刚开国的伊修加德？去过的冒险者还不算多，指不定能留下属于你的传说。”

他这话一说出来立刻笑翻了一桌人。

“哈哈哈哈，喂、这个人劝新人去伊修加德呢！”

“哈哈——嗝——哈哈哈，那个冰天雪地的破地方有什么好去的？”

“又没有好男人——”这是留恋乌尔达哈的女性冒险者。

“女人全都故作姿态！”这是妄想太阳海岸的男性冒险者。

干瘦男人却不生气，抓了一把胡桃在手里慢慢地剥：“要看人哪里没有？艾欧泽亚还有什么地方能看见飞跃天空的巨龙？”

旁边几桌有人听见这边的动静，粗俗地喊了一句：“龙有个屁用？我听说那群怪物根本不会和人类产生交集！”

“啧啧啧。”干瘦男人摇摇头，“你这就没见识了，我可是知道有巨龙和人类发展出了超乎想象的关系。”

被指责的家伙不很服气地哼了一声，周围也有嗤笑的低语。不过年轻的猫魅却是两眼放光，他还没听说过引来灾祸的巴哈姆特以外的巨龙故事，殷勤地把自己面前的小菜推到干瘦男人面前，挺腼腆地对他说：“请你说说这个故事吧！”

“既然你想听，”干瘦男人兀地压低声音，周围的谈话声顿时也低下去一截，叫人不禁好笑这群假装满不在乎的冒险者旺盛的好奇心，“这是我旅行到伊修加德时，在那里的酒馆听到的故事——”

如果要问世界上最寒冷的地方在哪里？一定是冰封的库尔扎斯西部高地。从灵灾降临的那一日起，漫天飞雪为这片土地蒙上了残酷的面纱：孕育了西部高地丰沃土壤的两条大河被极寒的气候冰封，建立在壮阔的牧场之上、曾经属于伊修加德精灵的家园，如今只剩下残垣断壁。饥饿的黑狼在夜里徘徊，白天燃烧着怒火的龙族之翼不时割裂天空。

只剩下几支坚韧不拔的连队依旧在雪原上抵御龙族与异端者的侵扰，他们生在水草丰满的春日，归宿是冬日白雪下的无名墓冢。

连偷猎者与好奇的外乡人都不愿涉足的雪地引来了一位少有的客人，一个身披厚重斗篷的人一脚深一脚浅地踏在积雪上，四周是被冻得千奇百怪的龙族遗骸，那人却丝毫不因这怪诞可怖的景象而动摇。他沿着这条被雪掩没小径走入一处幽暗的山洞，停在黑暗完全吞没光亮的分割线前。

山洞里的气温依旧很低，但少了像刀子般锐利的强风，对塞诺涅塔而言并非难以接受的环境。他解开斗篷，抖落衣服外的雪花；落在他发间的雪早已融化了再度冻结，金发被染成亚麻的深色，硬邦邦地贴在他的脑侧。

一双邪恶的眼睛正在黑暗中注视着。

_“ 卑劣的害虫，打扰我的清梦！”_

那不是任何人类所熟知的言语，古老而恶毒的叹息从寂静之中淌出，言语的含义则鲜明地印入塞诺涅塔脑海。

先是黑色龙吻，然后是橙黄的双眼，布满伤痕的巨龙从阴影中现身——百年来与伊修加德人战斗留下的伤痕是它向邪龙尽忠的象征，同时也是屈辱的痕迹：曾经在以太风脉当中翱翔的一对龙翼只剩下一边，另一侧仅留下短短一截肉肢。

亚耶斯格达沙戈的翅膀被永远留在战场上，与之一同遗失的还有巨龙的荣耀；它失去的还有更多——它的兄弟姐妹、它的子嗣，鲜血能被风干洗净，它们留下的咆哮不会。

复仇的咆哮在亚耶斯格达沙戈耳旁日夜轰响，此时此刻对它低语：

杀了他、杀了他。

伊修加德的罪人。

塞诺涅塔手上动作一顿，沾雪斗篷沉重地坠到地上。他握紧身后长枪，警戒地转过身去——看到邪龙眷属时，备战的姿势反而松懈了。

“是你啊，吓了我一跳。”精灵拾起斗篷掸了掸，“我来拿你的血了，亚耶斯格达沙戈。”

漆黑的巨龙发出震天怒吼，仿佛一千道落雷在耳边炸开。塞诺涅塔用力捂住长耳，引以为傲的听力变成最大的折磨，只得咬紧牙关忍受。

见到人类露出痛苦的神色，亚耶斯格达沙戈心中的痛恨才缓解一些；它昂起头颅居高临下地看着眼前的害虫，无声地审视对方。

塞诺涅塔并没有被龙族的气势压倒。他耸耸肩膀，从腰间取下一个小麻布袋子往前一扔：“知道了知道了，老规矩，你要的东西。”

几个硬邦邦的东西从满满当当的口袋里摔出去，落在亚耶斯格达沙戈眼前。

那些东西都是长条状，约有人类的巴掌那么长，一端是不很平整的切口，另一端逐渐收缩成一个尖角，有一些上面还点缀着什么——黄铜的金属环、或是水晶的坠子，钉在切口的那一端。

干瘦男人说到这里，周围已经没有别的动静，全是听他说故事的食客酒友。他心里有些得意，不由卖了个关子：“你们猜，那个精灵带去了什么东西？”

人们窃窃私语地讨论起来。

“伊修加德的精灵送给龙的礼物，难道是混了毒药的饵料？”

“你不会吃仇人送的东西吧？要我说，就是交给龙族的‘保护费’；你看他不是根本不怕这条龙吗？”

“那你说说，有什么值钱的东西长成那个样子？还要用其他金属和宝石装饰？”

“这……说不定是伊修加德特产呢！”

新人猫魅托着下巴考虑了一会儿：“我觉得‘保护费’不一定是值钱的东西…我们献给元灵的礼物，不都是食物、花卉、手工艺品之类的东西吗？嗯…会不是贡品？”

人们顺着这个思路又乱猜了一阵，从小孩玩的木雕到特殊的黑色以太水晶什么都有。突然有个耳生的声音插了进来：“那是精灵的耳朵吧。”

干瘦男人往声音来源的方向看去，回答他的是个梳着编发而显得有些女气的男性精灵，对方的眼睛生得很美，叫干瘦男人不由得多看了两眼才干咳一声说：“对，全都是被割下来的耳朵，在雪天冻得发紫！”

听众一片哗然，不少人摸摸自己的耳朵，庆幸至少在格里达尼亚从没听闻过有这样的恶徒。

“我知道了！他一定是投靠龙族的叛徒，叫什么异端者来着？”

干瘦男人摇摇头：“这个精灵不是异端者，我听说他曾服务于军团，作为对抗龙族的龙骑士被培养。故事发生的时候，他应该只是一名普通的猎人。”

“那他为什么不继续当龙骑士？为什么要巨龙的血？耳朵又是哪里来的？还有……”

“问那么多干嘛！”男人赶忙止住新人无休止境的提问，“你听把故事说完不就知道了？”

冻干的精灵尖耳落在亚耶斯格达沙戈的龙爪旁，在巨龙胸腔中生出一阵短暂而扭曲的快意——它向前踏了一步，沉重的尾巴拖在地上，刺耳的摩擦声盖过了别的动静：麻袋被它踩在脚下，压碎其中数十枚精灵的长耳。

害虫的生命不值一提，唯有令伊修加德陷入万劫不复的苦痛当中，才能抚慰龙族的伤口。

亚耶斯格达沙戈低下头，仔细嗅着塞诺涅塔身上的气味，热腾腾的呼吸喷洒在精灵冻得煞白的脸颊。恐惧有股绝妙的香醇，这正是亚耶斯格达沙戈所寻求的，只可惜人类的味道仿佛被寒风完全抹去；它只在第一次遇见这个人类时嗅到过那种芳香。

_“ 告诉我——蝼蚁可曾乞求你的饶恕？”_

巨龙只能从其他地方压榨出人类的痛苦。亚耶斯格达沙戈残缺的躯体将它困在战场之外，于是放任一个龙骑士在伊修加德境内作恶变成了它唯一复仇的手段。

塞诺涅塔在巨龙的注视下依旧显得相当镇定，身上的寒气被龙的吐息吹散，泛出青白的皮肤重新找回血色。

“我知道你想听什么答案，亚耶斯格达沙戈。”他平静地说，“很可惜，贵族骑士和异端者之间爆发了一场大战，我只是趁着他们收尸之前割走死人的耳朵而已。”

_“ 塞诺涅塔——！没用的蠢材！”_

愤怒的龙吼引来了蠢蠢欲动的下级眷属，塞诺涅塔感到龙鸟贪婪饥饿的视线如芒在背，他又再度握紧长枪，脸上显出紧张的神色。

亚耶斯格达沙戈不会杀他。

但是没有甚至的龙族眷属会，只要有两只以上的龙鸟堵着洞口，形式就不会太妙。

“亚耶斯格达沙戈，你要如人类一般毁约吗？”

每次来到这里，亚耶斯格达沙戈都用最恶毒的诅咒“迎接”他，塞诺涅塔在混乱的咒骂中拼凑出了龙族眼中的“事实”：人类背弃了和龙族的约定，率先开始龙诗之战。

他知道怎么刺痛巨龙敏感的心灵。

邪龙眷属发出一声狂吼，在它的咆哮中下阶龙鸟纷纷夹着尾巴落荒而逃。亚耶斯格达沙戈的黄眼中闪烁着暴虐的光，原本就令精灵难以解读的神情显得更加阴晴不定——塞诺涅塔明白他必须给巨龙想要的东西。

痛苦。

“……在战场上不翼而飞的耳朵，连死后都无法安息的恐惧。神罚的传闻已经在伊修加德传开，不知有多少人夜不能寐，不知有多少人背离了女神的信仰。这不是你要求我做的吗？亚耶斯格达沙戈。”

巨龙沉默地注视了他良久，然后狠狠地——至少塞诺涅塔是这样觉着的——瞪了他一眼，抬起爪子在前肢划出一道血痕。

_“ 不要玩花招，狡猾的老鼠。”_

巨龙的声音中充满鄙夷，它的视线或许也是同样的情绪。这对塞诺涅塔来说有什么关系？他匍匐在巨龙爪前，虔诚地吻它的伤口，像得了恩典的信徒一般狂热地饮用滚烫的血，龙族独特的以太借由血的联系传递过来——他感到失去的力量又回来了，不，应该说是不属于他的力量又回来了。

天生没有“龙血之力”的塞诺涅塔，在刚刚成年的时候被教官抛弃。

相比寒冷和饥饿、过着和云雾街难民一样朝不保夕的生活，只要能得到龙血的力量，轻蔑的视线根本算不了什么。

鲜血在他脸上留下艳红的痕迹，塞诺涅塔擦了擦嘴，那抹血色就在他嘴角边晕开。

“我会再来的。”塞诺涅塔甚至留下一个微笑，他捡起地上的斗篷，再次把全身隐藏在厚厚的皮草之下。

亚耶斯格达沙戈无言地回到巢穴，它闭上眼，人类嘴角边的红色依旧停留在它眼前，鲜艳得刺眼。

“……他没有杀人，那这个精灵是好人呀！”

在满座沉默无言的听众之间，响起猫魅显得天真稚嫩的声音。

干瘦男人也没有想到这故事从他口中说出，竟然会这样沉重。他有些羡慕年轻人的纯真，不忍戳破猫魅对冒险的幻想，只是多年的冒险经验告诉他：虚幻的梦是最为危险。

今天能在魔女咖啡厅一起吃肉喝酒的任何冒险者都会认同这一句话。

“我想他很难担得起’好人‘这个名号。”干瘦男人喝了口果酒润润嗓子，娓娓说道，“精灵这一次捡了战场的便宜，那以前呢？以后呢？他的手上必然有同族的鲜血，只不过既然伊修加德没有对于他的悬赏，那他做的可能也不是大奸大恶之事。”

男人顿了顿，又补充道：“总有一些人是官方不好出手收拾、或者坐视不管的，算上在黑暗中生活的人，精灵的’猎物‘就更多了……他与其说是猎人，不如说是伊修加德的冒险者。”

这些在战斗中讨生活的男男女女心中都免不了生出许多感叹， 让这个角落显得阴云密布。有个爽朗的女性猫魅受不了这种沉闷，打起精神喊了一句：“故事该不会到这里就结束了吧！我可是一直在期待着屠龙大战的展开喵！”

周围的气氛总算缓和了一些，干瘦男人摇摇头：“你猜错了，这个故事远比你想的来得精彩……也香艳。”

这话一出，方才的阴郁氛围立刻消失不见，桌旁的听客一个个竖起耳朵，巴不得立刻知道后来的结局。

“你们知道现在伊修加德结束了战争，重新对艾欧泽亚开放关口吧？”

“是呀，不过到底怎么回事你知道吗？给讲讲呗。”

干瘦男人啐了起哄的家伙一口：“我就知道伊修加德人战胜了尼德霍格，和传说中的圣龙重结盟约，具体怎么回事你得找个伊修加德人来给你讲讲。”

又有人插嘴：“现在那地方不还是很危险？我听说还有龙会在路上叼走人吃哩！”

“这个我倒能讲讲。听说在邪龙尼德霍格临死前发出最后一声愤怒的咆哮，驱使它的眷属永远不要忘记与人类的仇恨——这也和接下来的故事有关，在龙诗……”

猫魅突然一拍脑袋：“对啊！那条龙是邪龙的眷属，精灵不就危险了吗？”

说到一半的干瘦男人差点咬了自己的舌头，无奈地瞥了猫魅一眼。

“插什么话，听我说就知道了……”

……在龙诗战争中和巨龙维持着古怪关系的塞诺涅塔，终于熬过了最黑暗的时光。异端审问官像是嗅到肉味的狗一样对着他紧追不放，若不是他对正教还有用处，恐怕早就像缺乏力量、没有价值的人一样葬身云海。

精灵在国都见证了那场旷世之战，习惯了和邪龙眷属相处的塞诺涅塔，实际见到邪龙在苍穹间振翅的景象，依然是万分骇然。随邪龙而来的龙族大军被挡在城外，军团作战的呐喊和惨叫声清晰地传入城中；他这样的自由猎人被安排留在内城保护无法作战的老弱病残，随时准备应对突破防线的龙族。

已经有几头下阶龙种死在他的长枪下，周围的同伴也在变少。戒备的时候，塞诺涅塔就在人类和龙族的尸体间望着城外发呆——如果下一个出现在他眼前的敌人是亚耶斯格达沙戈怎么办？

他想自己还是会举起龙枪，但是体内沸腾的龙血会放任他的行为吗？或许自己会像那些低级眷属一样，变成巨龙的傀儡？

所幸他知道亚耶斯格达沙戈是不会来的，那条巨龙常日哀叹邪龙将他驱赶到偏僻无人之地，过着仿佛死后一般干枯的生活。塞诺涅塔隐约从它的抱怨中觉察到一丝感激，他想或许尼德霍格只是不愿意受了伤的孩子在战场上遇险。

就在此时试图完全摧毁伊修加德的邪龙，无非是为了亲属和孩子而战。

塞诺涅塔从没有哪一刻觉得千年龙诗战争尽是空虚。

战争最终以邪龙的坠落画上句号，接下来的一切发生得很快：久违的和平、伊修加德的改变、和龙族特使签下和平的誓约。塞诺涅塔亲自经历伊修加德剧变，再想起那条蜷缩在山缝当中的老龙已经是几个月后——他不再那么迫切地需要龙血，即使只依靠自己的力量，在重生的伊修加德活下去变得不那么艰难。

塞诺涅塔思考了一夜，他没有理由再见亚耶斯格达沙戈，可是第二天清晨，他还是披上厚重的斗篷，重新踏上那条难走的小径。

眼前是熟悉的风雪，周围龙的残骸依旧耸立在雪原之上。战争永久地改变了库尔扎斯，而和平带来的变化仿佛还没延伸到这里。

他走进安静的山洞，一如既往抖落斗篷上的雪。山洞里依旧很安静，于是塞诺涅塔第一次燃起火把，大胆地步入洞穴深处。

“亚耶斯格达沙戈——”

他的声音在山洞内来回荡漾，巨龙的名字被肢解成怪诞的音节。

他走到尽头，看见亚耶斯格达沙戈将头颅藏在仅存的翅膀之下，悄无声息地卧在巢穴上。塞诺涅塔有些担心，归根到底，亚耶斯格达沙戈是在过去赋予他力量的龙；他想自己可能心理真的有些问题，哪怕巨龙一直以最恶劣的态度对他，他依旧对其留有一丝感激。

“亚耶斯格达沙戈。”他又叫了一遍对方的名字，伸手想去触碰巨龙的鳞片。

——那时谁都不知道邪龙临终前的绝命哀嚎会造成怎样的影响。

亚耶斯格达沙戈突然展开翅膀——或许是因为对方体型巨大又不常活动的原因，它留给塞诺涅塔的印象一直是沉重迟缓的——今天却以远超想象的速度向他扑来！

塞诺涅塔被它一爪打倒在地，有一瞬间他觉得自己已经死了，然后火辣的痛感才从肩部开始蔓延。火把的光芒在不远处熄灭，黑暗重回这座洞穴。精灵挣扎着想要撑起身体，抬头却对上一双因充血而显得橙红的龙眼。有什么液体落在他脸上，塞诺涅塔在剧痛中迟钝地反应过来：那是巨龙的涎液。

他亚耶斯格达沙戈起了杀意，但巨龙却像是被无形的枷锁束缚着一般，僵持着和他对视。

“……亚耶斯格达沙戈……我们已经不是敌人了……”精灵咬着牙从痛苦中吐出几个字节，这话却像是戳中了巨龙的痛点。它的尾巴拍击地面、崩碎的岩石飞溅到塞诺涅塔身上，巨龙显出前所未有的狂躁——它在洞穴内发狂般地咆哮，塞诺涅塔在震耳欲聋的巨响中抱住头，但古老的龙语还是流水般涌入他的脑海。

_“…… 为什么……人类……”_

_“ 我的孩子们啊……”_

_“…… 快走……永远别回来……为什么要来……”_

_“…… 杀……我要杀了……”_

亚耶斯格达沙戈狠狠将头颅撞向山壁，带着恐怖怨念的眼球再次看向塞诺涅塔。

_“… 滚……快滚……！！”_

精灵一咬牙杵着龙枪快步朝来路走去，可那里已经有很多闪着弱光的眼睛等待着他——被巨龙的吼声操控的眷属木讷地看着他。像看一块肉。

塞诺涅塔已经顾不得这是亚耶斯格达沙戈的眷属，他提起枪杀进龙鸟群中，只祈求自己占到先机之后能趁乱脱身。

远离了信仰之人，没有得到神的垂怜。

难以活动的肩膀、缺乏龙血力量的身体显然不是怪物群的对手，更何况这群龙鸟异常地“冷静”，保持合围的阵势将他堵在山洞内。

龙枪在反击中被龙鸟的尾巴击落，身体再也难以保持平衡，被龙鸟的利爪踩在脚下——怪物的重量压在受伤的肩膀，塞诺涅塔不由痛呼出声，在龙鸟的身下勉力挣扎。

_“…… 杀了……折磨……卑鄙的害虫……不许杀…不……”_

龙鸟的牙齿在塞诺涅塔的颈边犹豫，似乎是因为主人的徘徊不定而不知该如何行动。但很快这群龙鸟就找到了目标，踩着塞诺涅塔的那一只将他踹翻在地。精灵就趁这短短一秒的间隙手脚并用地往外逃，龙鸟咬着他的腿将他拖回自己身下，双翅压在塞诺涅塔身上，腥臭的呼吸喷洒在他颈间。

精灵脸色一僵，逐渐露出不可思议的神色。

围着他的龙鸟撕开他的衣服，咬住他的四肢摆弄起他的身体。

塞诺涅塔意识到他将要面临什么，就像是临死前的尼德霍格一样，他扭过头绝望地朝洞穴里悲呼巨龙的名字。

“亚耶斯格达沙戈……”

发狂的巨龙什么都没听到。

“……绝命哀嚎的影响持续了很久，亚耶斯格达沙戈在不知不觉中失去了意识。等他再醒来时，巢穴内只有熟悉的沉寂。它拖着缓慢地脚步往外走，心中充满未知的恐惧；一路仔细审视洞穴内混乱的模样，又害怕自己可能找到的东西。它看到撕碎的衣物和留在地面上半干涸的血迹，那血渍有拖行的痕迹，亚耶斯格达沙戈便一步一步跟着到了洞口。塞诺涅塔的斗篷不在那里，龙枪也不在。最后的血留在山洞边缘，再往外飞雪掩盖了一些污渍。

也盖过一条老龙悲怆的哀嚎。”

干瘦男人慢慢说完最后一句，长舒一口气：“故事到这里就结束了，听说再没有人见过塞诺涅塔。”

故事的结局着实令人唏嘘，但猎奇胜过了故事的悲剧，何况伊修加德那么远；冒险者们津津有味地谈论着这一龙一人之间的关系，更不妨遐想香艳之处的情节。

还有新人猫魅显得不是那么开心，垂着脑袋闷声啜饮杯中的饮料，全然没注意到杯子里早已空空如也。

——一杯满满的苹果被递到猫魅手边。

他抬头看去，编着长发的精灵对他点点头，接着去问干瘦男人：“这个故事有名字吗？”

男人说完了故事，显得有些心不在焉：“这不就是酒馆里听的传闻，哪有什么名字。”

“不对哦，这个故事是有名字的。”精灵露出笑意。

还不等干瘦男人和猫魅说话，隔壁桌传来一个有些冷漠的声音：“塞诺涅塔，出发了。”

那是个高大的敖龙族男性，只是角长的模样很奇怪，面无表情地走到精灵身边。不知为何干瘦男人觉得那人金色的眼睛掠过自己时，流露出一股怒意。

“知道了，达沙戈——”精灵自然而然地牵起对方的手，两个男人在一大群酒客前十指相扣。临走前，精灵笑着对干瘦男人挥挥手：“很有趣的故事，它的名字叫作——

——《化身为人的巨龙》。”


	2. 【日常】亚耶斯格达沙戈：了解爱人的正确方法？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亚耶斯格达沙戈想要了解塞诺涅塔。

亚耶斯格达沙戈想更了解塞诺涅塔。

他伤害过塞诺涅塔，也曾是精灵噩梦中的黑影；尽管他的爱人现在会在痛苦时向他求助，亚耶斯格达沙戈内心依旧埋藏着不安的种子。

无法用龙吼倾诉的感情。

他渴望倾听精灵灵魂的音色，更想理解伴侣对他的期冀——人类和龙族不同，他从更早之前就明白塞诺涅塔能够说出与内心截然相反的话语，而他根本无从分辨。

这或许就是跨越种族时必须承担的痛苦。

他舍弃了龙族的外形，成为了人类的模样，因此也选择用人类笨拙的方式，去试探塞诺涅塔的心。

“所以这就是你买这本《三十问教你掌握 Ta 的心》的原因？”塞诺涅塔强忍笑意看着亚耶斯格达沙戈手上装饰得花花绿绿的小册子，这显然是写给情窦初开的少男少女。不过仔细一想，这条几百年没有伴侣的老龙老树开新花，倒也正适合他的感情经历。精灵裹着被子蜷缩在亚耶斯格达沙戈身边，笑眼盈盈地望着他：“好，有什么想问的就问吧。”

“你喜欢的颜色是？”

“红色。”

“喜欢的食物？”

“炖菜，加了很多香料的那种。”

“如果……”亚耶斯格达沙戈读到一半卡了壳，他把书放低了些，问道，“塞诺涅塔，这是什么字？”

人类的语言并不难，但是爬虫一样的文字对亚耶斯格达沙戈来说读起来还有些困难，

精灵挪了个窝，把下巴撑在对方手臂上懒洋洋地念：“这个是‘屋子’，‘如果屋子着火了，你会最先带走什么东西’——我会带走钱。还有下一问我也顺便回答了，‘喜欢什么样的异性？’——年轻貌美有钱的。”

亚耶斯格达沙戈放下书沉默地望着精灵的耳朵尖。

年轻——他已经几百岁了，就算在龙族内部都算不上年轻了。

有钱——他来到人类世界的时候身无分文，从某种意义上来说可以算是塞诺涅塔在养着他。

貌美——亚耶斯格达沙戈不明白。

他有些沮丧，自己竟然和对方理想的伴侣一条都对不上号。

塞诺涅塔枕着他的手臂看着他抿紧嘴唇，露出一副严峻的神色，就知道这条老龙又在想有的没的。

“你要问我这种假设性的问题，答案肯定是这样嘛，达沙戈。你也肯定喜欢漂亮的吧？”

对方散发着微光的金色眼瞳望向塞诺涅塔，他没有用人类的语言回答，龙族庄严悠久的轻语流淌进精灵的脑海。

_“外貌于我无足轻重——我的伴侣，我灵魂的栖息地。塞诺涅塔，我要的只有你。”_

塞诺涅塔又往龙族身上蹭了蹭。花里胡哨的小册子被挤到床边，与亚耶斯格达沙戈掌心相贴的变成了精灵的脸颊：“你变得会说好话了，达沙戈。”

亚耶斯格达沙戈却误解了精灵的意思，急匆匆地解释： _“我没有骗你！外貌真的无关紧要，无论美丑我都会一样珍惜你。”_ 他还怕自己说得不够明白，不能取得恋人的信任，又加了一句： _“是真的！况且你是人类，你的长相对我们龙族而言，就像拔了毛的莫古力一样。”_

砰——！

塞诺涅塔一脚把亚耶斯格达沙戈踹下了床。


End file.
